Tadaima
by Le Lynx des Neiges
Summary: Il lui embrassa le front, mais il était déjà parti. C'était un adieu. 'Je suis désolé.' Elle l'était aussi.


Disclaimer : L'histoire est de Hiro Mashima.

Spoilers : Sur les premières révélations, dirons-nous, de l'arc d'Edoras.

Note : À l'occasion de mon deux-centième manga, première édition : Fairy Tail. Je vous préviens d'avance, ce ne sera pas très joyeux. Et c'est le plus long OS, dont je ne suis pas peu fière ! Plus de six mille mots, si on m'avait dit ça...  
(Cette histoire de deux-centième, c'est que j'ai atteint ce nombre merveilleusement rond très récemment, et que je vais essayer d'écrire sur chacun des manga que j'ai achetés ce jour-là pour fêter ça.)

* * *

**Tadaima. **

Lucy s'est faite attraper. Ils ont pris toutes ses clés, même celle de Loki. Elle est peut-être un peu en mauvaise posture. Cela fait six ans qu'il y a eu la guerre avec Edoras, et plus de cinq ans qu'elle cherche Natsu – que la magie a été interdite.  
Elle a voyagé avec Grey et Jubia un moment, mais c'était trop dur pour eux de vivre dans ce monde sans magie, alors ils partirent vers le Nord, là où personne n'irait les chercher. Elle voudrait retourner sur la tombe de sa mère et y pleurer, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour l'attendre là-bas. Elle voudrait retourner à Fairy Tail pour y rire, mais Maître Makarov était mort et la guilde détruite. Elle invoqua Loki, et ils restèrent un peu ensemble.  
Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans magie, parce que les constellationnistes ne brisent pas leurs contrats.  
Alors, souvent, on la poursuivait. Mais on ne l'attrapait jamais.  
Les gens étaient gentils au début. Ils l'aidaient, lui donnaient de l'argent et de la nourriture en échange de quelques services. Les temps changèrent, il y eut moins de gens gentils.  
Elle alla voir l'océan. Se fit un peu frapper par Aquarius. Elle trouva Elfman et Lisanna – Mirajane avait toujours aimé la mer. Elle voyait le monde comme un immense patchwork rapiécé - des pièces partent, alors on recoud avec autre chose.  
Elle se demandait comment était Edoras, maintenant.  
Peut-être que le bonheur n'était que pour un seul monde.  
Ils lui demandèrent de rester avec eux, alors elle partit. Elle entendit parler d'une guerrière en fuite, et, l'espace d'un instant, elle espéra retrouver Erza. Mais elle et Gérard – ou quel que soit le nom qu'il avait porté – s'étaient suicidés ensemble après l'annonce de sa condamnation à mort. Elle pleura toute la nuit, alors elle n'y tint plus, elle alla à Magnolia. Elle était sûre qu'_il_ y serait, elle le savait. Bien sûr qu'_il_ y serait.  
On l'attrapa par la main, elle se retourna, le cœur battant.  
C'était Levy. Elle avait le bras en écharpe et les yeux gonflés, la voix qui tremble quand elle lui demanda si elle avait vu Gajeel.  
Elles se ressemblaient.  
Elles pleurèrent ensemble, elles essayèrent de rire ensemble. Elles n'y parvinrent pas.  
Elle lui proposa d'aller à la recherche de Jubia, si jamais elle savait où Gajeel aurait pu se cacher. Levy accepta. Elles demandèrent à Elfman et Lisanna de les accompagner. Quelque part, elle avait le fol espoir qu'ils soient un jour tous réunis. Elle savait pourtant que beaucoup de reviendraient jamais.  
Elfman hésita, Lisanna hésita, ils acceptèrent.  
Elle rêva de Natsu – mais juste quelques fois.  
Il faisait froid. Ils avaient envie de s'allonger dans la neige, et de dormir. Ça lui faisait trop mal de rêver de Natsu, alors elle résista. Ça lui faisait trop mal de mourir sans lui, alors elle survécut.  
Lorsqu'un homme à demi-dévêtu trébucha sur son corps, dans la neige, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et elle était vivante.  
« Natsu, appela-t'elle. »  
Mais ce fut Grey qui répondit. Plus tard, elle saurait qu'ils avaient trouvé les autres un peu plus loin, que Levy et elle avaient disparu dans la tempête. Que Levy n'aurait jamais été retrouvée. Oui, elle le saurait plus tard, dans pas suffisamment longtemps – ce serait toujours trop tôt, de toute manière.  
Pour l'heure, elle voulait juste croire qu'il était Natsu et qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais.  
Elle resta fiévreuse quelques jours, puis elle guérit, puis elle sut.  
Elle ne pleura pas pour Levy, non, pas devant eux. Ils ne seraient plus jamais tous réunis. Même s'ils avaient voulu l'emmener avec eux, Grey et Jubia l'avaient abandonnée ; même s'ils avaient voulu la retenir, Elfman et Lisanna l'avaient laissée partir. Même s'il l'avait promis, Natsu n'était jamais revenu.  
Ils n'étaient pas une guilde.

Elle savait que Loki était souvent passé de leur côté, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir parlé. Elle ne se souvenait pas des jours qui avaient suivi la mort de Levy, et ce qui lui avait semblé durer quelques heures dénuées de sens étaient en réalité deux longs mois. Et cela faisait tout juste un an que tout était fini.  
Jubia lui dit que Natsu n'aurait pas voulu la voir ainsi, mais elle s'en fichait.  
Grey cria. Il lui dit que Natsu avait crevé comme un chien et qu'elle était en train de faire pareil. Elle ne réagit pas non plus, mais, quelque part au fond d'elle, il y avait comme de la colère.  
Et c'était douloureux, alors elle s'en alla, elle s'enfuit. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait survécu au froid et à la neige, mais, là où elle était, le soleil brillait.  
Un enfant la bouscula. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que c'était Roméo, le fils de Macao. Ce n'était pas lui, il ne lui ressemblait même pas.  
Elle s'allongea dans le sable, et, pour la première fois en avait-elle l'impression, ses yeux s'ouvraient tout entiers sur le monde. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais c'était juste le soleil qui l'éblouissait.  
Peut-être que, juste pour un instant, elle pouvait essayer de sourire.

Quand elle repartit, ce n'était pas à la recherche de Natsu. Elle cherchait Gajeel, Wendy et Charuru, Kana, Macao, Hibiki, même Luxus, Leon, elle cherchait un sourire, elle cherchait un espoir d'être heureuse un jour.  
(Bon, c'était vrai, elle cherchait Natsu et Happy aussi.)  
Elle apprit que Jett et Droy étaient morts, que Macao avait été arrêté. Elle pleura, pour eux qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver, pour Levy qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de pleurer.  
Elle trouva Leon et ses compagnons loin dans les pays froids, pas très loin de Grey, en fait. Dans un autre monde, ça l'aurait fait sourire – dans un autre monde.  
Elle les amena jusqu'à Grey, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle traîna à Era. Leon lui avait dit que les soldats commençaient à faire des descentes dans le Nord et que, lors de la dernière, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs a été attrapée. D'après la quantité d'alcool qu'il disait l'avoir vue ingurgiter, elle savait que c'était Kana.  
Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle. Rien, pas seule en tout cas.  
Un adolescent la bouscula, et elle eut une impression de déjà-vu, mais cette fois, c'était bien Roméo. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et s'accrochait désespérément à sa main. Son père était enfermé dans cette ville et allait être exécuté le surlendemain. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, comme elle n'avait rien pu faire pour Levy, pour Jett, Droy, pour Erza. Elle était seule, elle n'était pas aussi forte que Natsu l'avait été.  
Loki apparut, et Virgo, Taurus, Cancer, Gemini, Plue et tous les autres.  
« Tu n'es pas seule. »  
Elle sauverait Macao et Kana, c'était une promesse. Et les constellationnistes ne rompent jamais leurs promesses, pas vrai ?

Cancer l'aida à se déguiser, et elle alla se renseigner, le cœur au bord des lèvres, papillotant des yeux pour charmer les gardes, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, en essayant d'ignorer Grey qui se dessapait sans raison, les faux accents de comédienne d'Erza et les moqueries de Natsu.  
Elle avait un peu envie de rire, mais surtout de pleurer.  
Personne ne l'identifia, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour obtenir les informations qu'elle désirait. Ce serait une pendaison de groupe, visiblement. Macao, Kana aussi, cinq autres personnes. À sa grande surprise, elle reconnut Biska et Arzak dans le couple que lui décrivirent les soldats.  
Le jour dit, elle s'était donc cachée dans la foule, avec une perruque et des fausses lunettes. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle attendait, prenant son mal en patience en ignorant la démangeaison de la brûlure, sous son gant, sur le dos de sa main. Elle avait mal cicatrisé, et cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de la faire examiner par un médecin...  
Ils étaient tous à la guilde, cette nuit-là. Kana buvait son troisième tonneau en regardant Grey et Natsu se battre, profitant de l'absence d'Erza. Elle était partie avec Maître Makarov, et Gajeel, en escorte, essayer d'obtenir la grâce de Gérald.  
Ils étaient tous un peu inquiets, mais ils riaient beaucoup.  
C'était une belle nuit, claire et dégagée, qui laissait briller les étoiles de tout leur éclat.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Gajeel, en sang et les yeux gonflés. Levy cria et se précipita vers lui, mais Natsu fut plus rapide.  
Gajeel jura, deux fois, quand il lui posa la question, mais sa voix tremblait. Puis :  
« C'est fini. »  
Maître Makarov et Erza avaient été capturés.  
Mirajane s'effondra derrière son bar, et le fût de bière de Kana explosa entre ses mains. Wendy, effrayée, commença à pleurer. Mais Grey leur hurla de la fermer, et ce fut un silence de mort qui accueillit les explications suivantes.  
À leur arrivée, les gardes s'étaient jetés sur eux. Ils étaient nombreux, et étaient munis d'étranges armes qui les protégeaient de leur magie. Maître Makarov leur avait ordonné de se rendre sans faire d'histoire.  
Au matin, ils avaient été jugés et condamnés pour hérésie.  
La bataille avec Edoras avait eu plus de répercussions que ce qu'ils avaient cru. Comme après chaque guerre, la religion avait pris une certaine importance dans le pays, et les ravages causés par Edoras avaient déjà mené à la destruction de plusieurs guildes. De moins en moins de jeunes mages arrivaient, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les guildes étaient bien moins sollicitées, bien moins appréciées qu'avant – on les rendait responsables de la catastrophe.  
Et finalement, c'était arrivé.  
Il leur expliqua que le conseil s'était rallié à l'État, et que l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie et l'ordre de dissolution de toute guilde avait été voté à l'unanimité, ainsi que l'arrestation de tous leurs membres. Ceux qui résisteraient ou seraient surpris en pleine utilisation de magie, en possession d'artefact magique, ou en compagnie d'être magique ou mage criminel, seraient exécutés.  
Ce n'était pas possible. Voilà la seule pensée cohérente qui tournait, et tournait encore dans sa tête.  
_Ils_ arrivèrent à cet instant, s'engouffrant de par la porte restée ouverte. L'un se campa devant eux, énonça la liste des griefs avant de tirer l'épée.  
Puis, sans même prendre un air affecté en annonçant qu'il les détruirait, il ajouta que ceux qui fuiraient ou tenteraient de résister seraient passibles de la peine de mort, applicable ici et maintenant.  
Ce fut la débandade. Tous se levèrent en même temps, et des éclairs de magie fusèrent – mais personne ne se rua vers la sortie.  
Elle perdit Natsu.

* * *

« Kana Alberona, coupable d'hérésie. Biska Moulin, coupable d'hérésie. Arzak Connel, coupable d'hérésie. Macao Combolto, coupable d'hérésie. »  
Il y avait encore eu trois noms – un Blue Pegasus qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et deux malfrats pâles comme la mort qu'ils ne méritaient sans doute même pas. Elle commença à trembler.  
Biska et Arzak se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, faute de pouvoir entremêler leurs mains ligotées. Kana injuriait les gardes, et Macao avait fermé les yeux, comme priant le Dieu qui l'avait déjà abandonné.  
Lucy aussi avait beaucoup prié, cette nuit-là.  
_Faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.  
__Protégez Erza, protégez Maître Makarov.  
__Ne laissez pas mes amis mourir.  
_« Rendez-moi Natsu. »  
Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots à voix haute. L'avait-on entendue ? Avait-on compris qui elle était ?  
Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
_Je vous en supplie, ne me séparez pas de lui._

* * *

« Lucy ! Vite ! »  
C'était Lisanna. Que faisait-elle ici ? Ce n'était pas son monde, ce n'était pas sa vie. Elle se laissa entraîner sur quelques mètres avant de comprendre qu'elles s'enfuyaient.  
Elle planta ses pieds dans le sol pour ajouter du poids à ses protestations. Tout le monde était encore là, elle ne pouvait pas fuir ! Ils ne pouvaient pas battre Fairy Tail, personne ne le pouvait !  
Lisanna poussa un juron. Ils avaient encerclé le bâtiment, et possédaient des armes qui annihilaient leur magie. Ils avaient déjà eu trois guildes comme ça. Ils avaient eu Erza et Maître Makarov. C'était trop tard.  
Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Alors, finalement, tout était perdu ? Juste comme ça ? Il suffisait donc de quelques minutes pour anéantir son monde ?  
Il y avait un passage souterrain qu'elle avait créé autrefois avec Natsu – peut-être serait-il dans ce monde aussi, avait-elle pensé. Elle avait besoin de Virgo pour le rouvrir. Mais tout le monde ne pourrait pas passer... Une dizaine de personnes, tout au plus. Après, ils le remarqueraient, et ce serait trop tard.  
Elle ferma les yeux. Invoqua Virgo. Dans la bataille confuse autour d'elles, personne ne les remarqua.  
« Vas-y. Je veux rester. »  
Elle ne savait toujours pas où était Natsu.  
Ils avaient ordre de la ramener à son père. Elle recula d'un pas, choquée, comme si Lisanna l'avait giflée. Se ressaisissant, elle argumenta que, justement, elle était alors assurée qu'ils ne la tueraient pas. Elle pourrait faire diversion, les retenir...  
« Elle est là ! Natsu, elle est ici ! cria Happy au-dessus d'elles.  
- Lucy ! »  
Il l'avait retrouvée. Il y avait un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche, et il respirait avec difficulté, mais il était vivant. Il était là, tout près d'elle, à serrer sa main comme pour s'assurer qu'elle aussi était bien là tout en dévisageant Lisanna avec des yeux ronds. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, et il jeta un bref regard à Lucy avant d'acquiescer.  
« Je m'occupe d'elle.  
- Natsu ! »  
C'était Grey. Il pulvérisa deux soldats avant de s'approcher suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent discerner la tache rouge qui s'étendait sur le flanc de Jubia, qu'il portait sur son dos.  
Elle avait voulu le protéger, croyant que son corps d'eau ne subirait aucun dommage.  
« On l'emmène, décida Lisanna. Allez, venez. Vite ! »  
Elle voulut protester, mais Natsu la balança sur son épaule sans écouter ses cris. Il ordonna à Happy d'aller chercher Happy et Mirajane, détourna les yeux sans répondre quand Lucy lui demanda s'il comptait abandonner tous les autres à leur sort – Levy, Kana, Jett, Droy, Gajeel, Max, Macao...  
Elfman était à l'entrée du souterrain que Lisanna avait commencé à déblayer, inconscient. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, répétant sans cesse qu'un homme devait se battre jusqu'au bout. Natsu serra les dents, et elle comprit à quel point c'était dur pour lui d'être là, loin du champ de bataille et de ses compagnons qui perdaient.  
Virgo revint, sa tâche accomplie. Elle baissa la tête, s'excusant devant son maître de l'avoir fait sans son accord, puis disparut. Grey y alla le premier. Elle vit des larmes dans ses yeux quand il s'engagea dans le conduit, Jubia toujours inerte dans ses bras.  
Happy arriva, leur dit en sanglotant que Wendy avait été attrapée. Mirajane...  
Il l'avait trouvée par terre. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, elle n'avait pas bougé quand il l'avait secouée... Pas du tout, elle ne bougeait pas du tout...  
Lisanna pâlit, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer.  
« J'y retourne.  
- Natsu...  
- On a pas le temps ! Tu arriveras à transporter Elfman ?  
- Je... Oui.  
- Je viens avec toi.  
- Appelle Loki.  
- Je viens avec toi.  
- LOKI ! Tu té débrouilles comme tu veux, mais tu rappliques ! avait-il hurlé à la clé d'or.  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »  
Il était apparu entre eux, presque aussi pâle que Lisanna qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres.  
« Prends Lucy avec toi. Protège-la jusqu'à ce que je revienne.  
- Non ! Je veux me battre !  
- Merde, c'est fini, Luce ! Je vais essayer de briser leur formation pour que le plus de personnes possible puisse s'enfuir, mais c'est fini, on a déjà perdu. Je suis désolé. »  
Ils n'avaient rien pu faire.  
Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, maintenant, et ils étaient seuls, avec Happy qui sanglotait toujours dans ses pattes et Loki dont les poings serrés étaient d'une blancheur crayeuse.  
« Je te retrouverai, je te le jure, Luce. Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Je... »  
Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de se lancer. Il lui embrassa le front, mais il était déjà parti.  
C'était un adieu.  
« Je suis désolé. »  
Elle l'était aussi.  
Il attrapa Happy, s'élança alors que Loki la saisissait par la taille.  
« Natsu ! Non ! NATSU ! »  
Il ne se retourna pas.  
Devant le tunnel, là où il se tenait un peu plus tôt, une flaque de sang s'était formée.

* * *

« Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ? »  
C'était un des gardes. Même pas un des anciens soldats d'Era, ceux qui les avaient attaqués, mais il l'avait entendue, car il arborait un air méfiant.  
« Vous connaissez une de ces personnes ? »  
_Oui._  
La brûlure la démangeait vraiment.  
« Non, bien sûr que non ! Natsu est... C'était mon compagnon. Il a été pris dans un combat impliquant des hérétiques en fuite, il y a un an et... »  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase – elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle tremblait de peur que son mensonge soit découvert. Elle tremblait à l'idée qu'il ne le soit pas. Quelle bande d'idiots ! Comme si Natsu pouvait être...  
Le garde s'excusa sans ambages, commença à s'en aller. Se retourna pour lui demander s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue quelque part. Elle lui servit le mensonge qu'elle avait préparé au cas où : elle vendait des fleurs dans la rue Taffetas là-bas, tout le monde y passait. C'était sans doute là qu'il l'avait vue.  
Sur l'estrade, un prêtre finissait son discours, et les condamnés s'avancèrent. Kana était la première. Elle cracha avec hargne aux visages de ses bourreaux, mais ses épaules tremblaient. Un homme encapuchonné resserra la corde à son cou, avant de s'écarter.  
C'était le moment.  
« Vas-y, murmura-t'elle inutilement. »  
Le regard de Kana passa sur les passants sans qu'elle ne reconnaisse Lucy, puis se fixa sur un point invisible derrière elle. Elle sourit, et ferma les yeux.  
Sous la potence, Virgo était à seulement quelques centimètres de la surface.  
Puis, tout explosa, et une langue de feu traversa la place jusqu'à Lucy. Roméo lui lâcha la main qu'il serrait depuis trois jours, et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Elle avait cessé de crier depuis longtemps maintenant, mais les larmes coulaient toujours, comme celles de Grey devant elle, celles de Lisanna qui soutenait Elfman avec difficulté, comme celles de Loki qui la traînait par le bras.  
Mais, soudain, sur sa main, la marque de Fairy Tail disparut. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, anéantie.  
_Choisis bien où tu veux le mettre, Lucy, parce qu'à moins que Maître Makarov ne meure ou ne te bannisse de la guilde, tu le garderas toute ta vie. Parce que, tout au long de ta vie, Fairy Tail sera ta famille et ton soutien, jusqu'à la toute fin.  
_« Non... »  
_Jusqu'à la toute fin.  
_« Non ! »  
Ils se retournèrent, et leurs yeux furent attirés par sa main vierge de toute trace comme par un aimant. Juste une seconde, la prise de Loki sur son bras se desserra. Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, et, jetant le trousseau de clés à son visage, s'enfuit.  
Elle courut, courut, sans se préoccuper des habitants de Magnolia qui fuyaient, des soldats qui partaient demander des renforts, ou des gardes d'Era qui venaient prêter main-forte.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Vraiment pas, même si, dans le cas où elle ne pourrait sauver personne, elle avait une petite inclination pour une mort rapide et sans douleur.  
Elle y était. Elle était juste devant, passant entre les soldats désorganisés qui étaient censés empêcher la fuite – et ces silhouettes sombres, éparpillées dans l'obscurité de la nuit, étaient-ce celles de ses amis qui étaient sauvés, libres ? Elle y était. Plus que quelques mètres, et elle serait enfin avec sa famille. Elle remerciait déjà le ciel de l'avoir laissée partager le destin – quel qu'il soit – de ceux qu'elle aimait.  
La guilde explosa.

* * *

« Lucy ? »  
Elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il lui dirait.  
Elle avait déjà tout perdu, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, c'était trop tard. Elle était juste vidée, vidée de ses espoirs et de ses désillusions, de sa douleur et de ses larmes, des souvenirs des jours où elle avait été heureuse. Elle qui n'avait plus rien aspirait simplement à l'oubli.  
Elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse mourir.  
« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Lucy. »  
Elle n'entendit pas.

Cela dura soixante-seize heures. Durant un peu plus de trois jours, elle ne dit pas un mot, n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne but ni ne mangea rien. Elle se laissait mourir depuis presque deux ans déjà, ces quelques jours n'étaient que la touche finale de l'œuvre de sa vie. Ce n'était qu'une petite mort, insignifiante au regard de celle qu'elle avait vécue cette nuit-là, pas différente de toutes les petites morts qu'elle vivait à chaque seconde depuis lors. Ce n'était pas une fin, c'était la libération.  
_Natsu...  
_« Non ! »  
Elle sentit une vague d'énergie magique courir dans ses veines. Elle voulut se révolter contre cet afflux de vie en elle, mais n'en avait même plus la force. L'on se mit à frictionner ses membres froids, on l'obligea à boire. Ses muscles avaient fondu sous le jeûne et l'inactivité, elle avait oublié comment parler : elle était impuissante, incapable de se débattre et de protester contre la vie qu'on lui insufflait contre son gré.  
On la porta chez un médecin, où elle vomit. Sa gorge la brûlait, car n'ayant rien mangé depuis trois jours, elle ne recracha qu'une bile amère qui la rendit encore plus nauséeuse. Elle se laissa finalement sombrer, consciente sans être présente, désintéressée de son sort. Même incapable de désirer la mort.  
« D'où vient cette cicatrice ? »  
Elle revint cependant à elle en entendant ces mots.  
« N'y touchez pas, cria-t'elle de sa voix brisée. »  
Elle retira sa main des doigts du médecin, et tomba plus profondément encore dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus que des cendres devant elle, et le feu qui envahissait tout sans distinction.  
« Non... Non... »  
Elle avait été précipitée quelques mètres plus loin par le souffle de l'explosion, et s'était cognée la tête dans sa chute. Combien de temps avait-elle perdu connaissance ?  
Quand elle se releva, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien. _Rien. _Pas même une égratignure, pas la moindre éraflure.  
Elle se précipita vers les décombres en flammes. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Elle voyait les endroits où avaient été étendus des corps, mais ils avaient disparu.  
Elle tomba, ses larmes brouillant sa vue et ses sens. Ils étaient morts, ou le seraient bientôt. Ceux qui avaient pu s'enfuir, elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle était  
seule.  
Une branche enflammée tomba près d'elle, sans qu'elle ne sursaute. C'était dommage, voilà tout – quelques centimètres plus près auraient pourtant suffi à ce que tout soit fini.  
Elle se perdit dans les flammes, fascinée.  
« Natsu, murmura-t'elle. »  
Elle commença à frotter le dos de sa main, de plus en plus fort. Elle s'enfonça les ongles dans la chair à vif, jusqu'au sang, mais le tatouage ne réapparut pas. Mais Natsu ne revint pas.  
Il fallait qu'il revienne, il le fallait.  
Dans sa poche, elle avait toujours la vieille clé en fer de son appartement. Elle la tira, la plongea dans le feu. Elle ne fondit pas. Elle attendit, attendit, puis, avec une lenteur appliqué, ses yeux fixés sur le métal incandescent, elle l'ôta de la fournaise, et l'appliqua consciencieusement sur sa peau. Son esprit déraisonné ne sentit pas le douleur. Elle répéta ce geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la marque de Fairy Tail, bien qu'irrégulière et déformée, orne à nouveau sa main.  
Loki la trouva au même endroit, quelques minutes plus tard, roulée en boule au sol, serrant son poing blessé contre son ventre, attendant quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

« Tu as faim ? »  
Assise dans le lit d'hôpital, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre qu'elle ne voyait pas, elle ne répondit pas.  
Comme d'habitude.  
Avec assurance, il vint vérifier l'état des appareils autour d'elle, mais, cette fois non plus, elle n'avait rien touché. Elle ne bougeait quasiment pas de toute manière.  
Il s'assit, sans dire un mot de plus. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait arrêté. Il avait essayé tant de fois de la faire réagir ! Essayant de la faire parler, de sa mère, de Fairy Tail. De Natsu, même si c'était douloureux pour lui comme pour elle. Rien n'avait marché. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait sans qu'elle ne lui accorde un regard, et il s'était rendu compte que c'était un mensonge. Il ne l'aimait pas.  
C'était Lucy qu'il avait aimée, et ce cadavre bien-portant ne l'était pas.  
Il comprenait finalement qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps déjà, et que tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour essayer de la sauver avaient été inutiles, et il regrettait maintenant toutes ces fois où il l'avait empêchée de mourir, toutes ces fois où il l'avait empêchée de se tuer, parce qu'il avait tout détruit de ce qu'il restait d'elle. Il avait rêvé de la sauver, de lui redonner goût à la vie, il n'avait fait qu'annihiler toute trace de celle qu'il avait autrefois aimée.  
Une semaine plus tôt, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants était venu. Il avait écarté les gardes du Conseil qui gardaient la chambre depuis leur arrivée, et avait longtemps examiné Lucy. Elle avait un instant tourné son visage indifférent vers lui, puis était repartie.  
« Cette personne n'est pas ma fille, avait murmuré l'homme qui semblait avoir pris cent ans. Ce n'est pas ma fille. »  
Ce n'étaient pas là des mots cruels, c'était la vérité.  
Il apprit l'arrestation, puis l'exécution de Grey et de tous ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés dans le Nord avec lui. Il n'alla pas ni essayer de les sauver ni assister à leur mort. Il n'en parla pas non plus à Lucy, parce qu'il était lâche. Il n'avait pas la force de l'obliger à vivre ; pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser les derniers liens qui la rattachaient à ce monde, à lui. Il était tellement lâche, incapable de laisser partir ce qu'il avait déjà perdu, ce que, au fond, il n'avait jamais eu, car elle n'avait jamais appartenu qu'à Natsu et qu'il n'avait même plus l'infime chance d'essayer de la lui voler.  
Il songeait à son ancien compagnon avec une haine brûlante désormais, car c'était facile de rejeter toutes les fautes sur lui, tellement facile parce que ces reproches étaient fondés. C'était lui qui l'avait détruite, en l'abandonnant. C'était lui qui n'avait pas tenu la promesse de la retrouver. C'était lui qui ne lui avait plus rien laissé à protéger.  
Il ne restait plus que sa propre douleur, et personne avec qui la partager.  
Parce que, de Fairy Tail, il était le dernier, après tout.

Un jour, finalement, elle se tourna vers lui, et le regarda. Il ne sut jamais où elle était partie, ces longs mois de silence, il ne sut jamais à quel point son esprit avait dû lutter pour revenir une dernière fois.  
Il savait juste qu'elle le regardait, lui, et pas l'autre, que nulle ombre du passé ne voilait ses yeux, et, juste un instant, il se prit à espérer.  
Puis, il se ressaisit, et attendit qu'elle trouve la force de parler, d'une voix éraillée et brisée, car elle avait oublié comment s'exprimer après ces longs mois de silence.  
« Je... voudrais que... m'emmènes... la tombe de... ma mère. »  
Et ses mots sonnaient comme une dernière volonté.  
« Oui, je le ferai. »  
Il prit sa main, et la serra très fort.  
Ils s'enfuirent de l'hôpital le soir même.

Il vit les gardes qui attendaient la dangereuse hérétique Lucy Heartfilia se précipiter vers eux, il vit son père, ce vieil homme fatigué par la vie, se détacher de la fenêtre d'où il les regardait. Il vit les domestiques de la famille pleurer, crier, essayer de les cacher. Il les ignora tous.  
Il se contenta de courir sous le soleil qui se levait indolemment.  
« On y est presque, murmurait-il à la princesse sans vie dans ses bras. On y est presque. »  
Il espérait qu'elle n'entendait pas les sanglots dans sa voix.

« Voilà. »  
Ils y étaient.  
Elle le lâcha, essaya de faire quelques pas – tomba. Il la souleva, et, comme elle le lui demandait, la déposa tout à côté de la sépulture. Elle passa la main sur la pierre, sur le nom qui y était gravé. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme pour dire « À bientôt. », puis l'appela.  
« Loki ?  
- Oui, je suis là. »  
_Je le serai jusqu'à la fin.  
_« S'il te plaît, n'interviens plus.  
- Tu...  
- Je ne te demanderai pas de rester dans le monde des esprits si tu n'y tiens pas, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais, s'il te plaît, quoi qu'il arrive, n'interviens plus. Je te le demande comme à un ami. »  
Elle n'était plus une constellationniste, plus alors qu'elle avait brisé toutes ces promesses, renié et abandonné tout ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru, toujours eu confiance. Alors que tout était fini – pour de bon cette fois.  
Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun chagrin, plus aucune douleur en elle, et il aurait dû lui en vouloir pour ce détachement, cette indifférence, ou blâmer Natsu pour cela, comme il avait fait si souvent ces dernières années, mais il n'en était plus capable.  
Il avait un goût amer en bouche, une boule de rancœur dans son cœur.  
« Oui, je le ferai. »  
Les mots coulaient tout seuls, avec tant de facilité, d'impatience presque, alors qu'ils lui étaient si douloureux pourtant !  
« Au revoir. »  
_Je t'aimais vraiment, tu sais.  
_Elle alla chercher les dernières miettes d'humanité qui lui restaient pour lui offrir un sourire, semblant accepter les sentiments qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'exprimer, mais ce sourire restait déplacé dans son visage déjà mort.  
« Au revoir, Loki. »  
_Adieu._

Ils arrivent quelques secondes plus tard, et se jettent sur elle – comme si elle aurait pu s'enfuir seule, même si elle l'avait voulu.  
« Lucy Heartfilia, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour hérésie. »  
Elle ne les écoute pas, elle se contente d'enlever le bandage sur sa main. La blessure avait été soignée à l'hôpital, mais la trace est encore là, se détachant avec facilité sur sa peau blême. Ce n'est plus la plaie boursouflée et sanguinolente qu'elle a toujours vue, mais une cicatrice brune et nette, presque jolie.  
Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, elle ne la brûle pas.  
Au simulacre de procès, on lui demande si elle plaide coupable. Elle répond « oui », et c'est le premier mot qu'elle prononce depuis son arrestation.  
Ce sera aussi le dernier.  
De sa cellule, elle voit le bûcher qu'ils lui dressent. Elle ne les maudit pas d'avoir opté pour la mort par immolation alors que la pendaison aurait été plus rapide et sans doute bien moins douloureuse. Au contraire, elle juge normal, juste, de périr par le feu.  
Après tout, c'est Natsu qui l'a tuée, c'est Natsu qui la tue encore aujourd'hui.  
Un prêtre vient lui demander sa confession, mais elle n'a rien à dire. Elle a renoncé depuis longtemps à toute rancœur, elle a abandonné sa honte, ses regrets, ses remords, sa culpabilité. Elle n'en veut plus à personne pour la mort de sa famille, de ses amis, de son cœur. Le destin, le monde, la vie ne sont plus cruels à ses yeux. Le dernier lien qui la rattache à cette terre, ce n'est plus que ce cœur qui bat faiblement dans sa poitrine.  
Et, enfin, c'est le jour de son exécution. Elle le voit débuter avec son apathie coutumière, sans plus d'émotion. Dans la foule devant elle, elle reconnaît sans surprise Loki, mais il n'est pas seul. Virgo, Taurus, Cancer... Pas Aquarius, non. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue, c'était à l'hôpital, quand Loki l'avait fait venir dans une baignoire, pensant qu'elle trouverait le moyen de faire réagir leur maîtresse détruite. Aquarius l'avait frappée, insultée, à demi-noyée. Puis elle avait pleuré, elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ça, qu'elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant – quelque part, tout ce que Lucy aurait dû encore ressentir.  
Plus étrange, les anciens domestiques de la Maison Heartfilia sont là, mais elle ne parvient pas à ressentir de la tristesse à l'idée qu'ils assistent à _ça_.  
Et ils sont les dernières personnes qui l'ont un jour aimée comme elle les avait aimés dans ce monde.  
Ils vérifient une dernière fois les liens qui la rattachent au bûcher, puis approchent la première torche, et mettent le feu au bois à ses pieds.  
Elle ne sent pas encore la chaleur des flammes, mais elle est fascinée en les regardant, comme autrefois, et c'est les yeux de Natsu, tels qu'ils avaient été en cette dernière nuit, qu'elle y voit.  
Un miaulement la tire de cette contemplation, et elle parcourt une dernière fois la foule des yeux – ses esprits ont disparu – pour y voir un chat noir. Elle sourit, presque amusée, et regarde plus loin encore.  
C'est à cet instant qu'elle les voit.  
Ils sont tous là, sans exception. Maître Makarov près de son petit-fils gêné. Happy et Charuru qui volent au-dessus de Wendy, des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Levy, accrochée au bras d'un Gajeel faussement agacé, entourée de Jett et Droy. Elfman, Lisanna et Mirajane enfin réunis. Kana, une bouteille à la main, ivre morte, soutenue par Macao et son fils. Biska et Arzak, leurs mains entrelacées. Grey couvé des yeux par Jubia, qui fusille Leon du regard, et ils sont toujours aussi dévêtus que la dernière fois qu'elle les a vus. Erza, tout contre Gérard. Loki, et les autres, qui pleure sans retenue. Ils étaient tous là, l'attendant.  
Natsu, juste devant, lui sourit, et ses yeux sont brûlants.  
Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle ferme les yeux.  
Le bûcher explose.  
_Jusqu'à la toute fin..._

_Tadaima._

* * *

**EDIT :** J'avais oublié la note de fin que je voulais rajouter.  
Premièrement, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, « Tadaima » est la formule usuelle qu'on utilise de retour chez soi, souvent traduite par « Je suis de retour. » ou des variantes.  
Ensuite... La fin peut être interprétée de plusieurs manières différentes vu que je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal (voilà ce que ça donne de balancer du Disney à toutes les sauces pendant toute la petite enfance). Choisissez l'interprétation qui vous convient le mieux !  
Pour finir, j'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil concernant mes éventuelles futures publications, donnez-moi votre avis ! 


End file.
